


Comfy Sweaters and Thick Socks

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Arguing, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, Huxloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Huxloween Day Five: Fall Fashion/GhostsI decided to combine the two!Since we are talking about ghosts you can assume there will be some mentions of death BUT there is not really a description of it.It is story of true love and of denial.





	Comfy Sweaters and Thick Socks

Hux sat up in bed and took a deep stretch, it had been a rough night. For some reason, they had a massive fight the night before and Kylo stormed off, opted to sleep at his cousin's. Hux didn't think their argument was that bad but he knew how difficult his husband could be from time to time. They would work it out, they always did but Hux already missed him desperately. He never had a good sleep without Kylo by his side. He wasn't sure if it was Kylo's warmth or how he hogged the bed which always forced Hux to sleep on his massive chest.

Hux smiled at the thought, which quickly turned into a frown. He let out a quick bark of a laugh, Kylo probably slept like that on purpose for that exact reason.

Hux padded his way to the bathroom, had a quick shower and found himself staring blankly at the clothes in the wardrobe. He couldn't help but think about Kylo; where he was, what he was up to, but most importantly, Hux wanted, needed to know when Kylo would be home.

The weather had just started to turn so Hux chose a thick sweater with a black undershirt and tight jeans. He wore thicker socks with his chucks and grabbed a pair of gloves and one of Kylo's scarves, just in case.

He picked up his phone and stared at it. Nothing. No word from Kylo. Hux tried not to panic, but Kylo had never stayed away this long before. He gathered his wallet and keys and made his way to the street.

He heard commotion all around him but nothing made sense. He looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary so he stayed on his present course. His feet led the way to the coffee house they spent too much time at, and he hoped he'd find that gorgeous sulking figure in the corner, hunched over a book or writing in a journal. Kylo wrote the best poetry, he was so eloquent and brilliant and it was one of the many reasons Hux loved Kylo so much.

Hux stood in line and scanned the room as he waited. He didn't see Kylo and everyone seemed to be in their own little world. Hux didn't mind that, he didn't want to be bothered, didn't want to make small talk.

All he wanted and needed was his husband.

Finally, at the front of the line, he tried to order his usual. The cashier and barista knew both Hux and Kylo by name and by order... it made no sense that the cashier just looked at him blankly. Hux took a deep breath and placed his order but didn't get a response. Hux didn't understand it. Perhaps he was dreaming?

"They can't hear you, you know."

Hux couldn't help but smile but the words failed to register. That was Kylo. Kylo was alright.

He turned to Kylo and smiled, beamed at Kylo was more like it and he surged forward to embrace his love.

"What are you talking about darling? How was your cousin?"

Kylo grabbed Hux by his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes, "Darling. My darling Hux. Armitage. Armie."

Hux nodded slowly, curious about what Kylo was getting at. "Yes, Kylo. Ben, Benjamin. Ren."

"Look around. Watch."

Hux watched as Kylo grabbed a wrapped pastry from the cooler near the cashier and everyone took notice, and there was a moment where everyone looked at each other before they started panicking, screaming.

"My sweet darling. We are dead. We've been dead for years. We're ghosts. We can't be free of this place until you accept it."

Hux's eyes widened in disbelief before they slowly closed with sadness.

"Well, if you believe we are dead, that _you _are dead, why are you still here?"

The question tugged at Kylo's heart. How could Hux even ask that.

"Hux, Armie. We are married. We're bonded and we've been bonded since that night all those years ago. I can't go without you. I don't want to go without you."

The fight from the night before came rushing back to Hux, and all the previous fights as well. Almost every night, Hux would deny the truth Kylo accepted from the moment it happened. But Hux, until now, never could.

They were married just the day before. They had spent a beautiful wedding night and were excited for the start of their lives together as husbands. The wedding, in fact, was just a formality. Kylo had taken Hux's name, which was unexpected but it was worth more than all the riches in the world combined.

They were on their way to the airport to catch a flight to Bali. Two weeks of sun and sand, of lazy days and intense nights. They were sure they would never leave their suite, let alone their bed.

Neither had seen it coming. They died instantly, hand in hand.

"Kylo..." Hux said softly under his breath and his adoring husband wrapped his strong arms around him.

"That's it, love, that's it. Now, let's finally go home," Kylo kissed Hux's forehead. "... and let's stop scaring all these people."

Hux smiled, and let out a small laugh.


End file.
